Drama
by Lychees Crescent
Summary: Setelah Ying tersadar dari koma, Halilintar menemukan istrinya tak dapat mengingat apapun dengan ikatan yang telah mereka buat dan kembali mencintai adiknya. Yang juga masih mencintai Ying Warning! Incest, typo, etc.


Boboiboy milik animonsta.

Warning! OC, OCC, no robots, no power, AU.

HAPPY READING!

 _"Istri anda akan sadar dalam kurun waktu sekitar empat sampai tujuh hari ke depan. Jika di lihat dari kondisinya sekarang setelah operasi yang terbilang sangat stabil di bandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Peningkatan yang signifikan ini memungkin juga Mrs. Juvia bangun lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tentukan tergantung kondisi pasien sendiri."_

 _"Hn. Tapi tidak ada kendala apapun kan setelah Ying sadar?"_

 _"Kemungkinan."_

 _"Kemungkinan?"_

 _"Ya, walau hanya sepuluh persen dari seratus persen."_

 _"Hanya sepuluh persen bukan? Tidak banyak."_

 _"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada sedikit kendala yang terjadi pada Mrs. Juvia, terutama pada bagian kepala. Kita harus menunggu sampai Mrs. Juvia bangun."_

 **End flashback.**

Dirinya terlalu meremehkan pendapat ahli medis. Walau perkiraan itu sekecil jarum. Walau hanya sepuluh persen dari seratus persen. Dan sekarang, Halilintar hanya mampu menghela napas mendapatkan rentetan kata yang mengalir bagai air yang tiada hentinya terlontarkan dari mulut seorang Juvia Mei -yang tampaknya masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Halilintar setelah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya selama lima bulan- Ying.

"Astaga Mr. Boboiboy kisah lucu itu sama sekali tidak lucu dan melampaui batas. Anda mengarang cerita seolah-olah kita telah menikah dan berkeluarga, mana mungkin? Bukankan anda sudah bersama Suzy Winter? Dan aku adalah kekasih Boboiboy Taufan yang merupakan adik mu. Bukan istri dari Boboiboy Halilintar yang merupakan kakak dari kekasih ku. Anda salah, semua cerita anda salah. Tidak mungkin kita punya hubungan seperti itu, karena kita telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing."

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang kau istri ku mengerti?"

"Astaga, anda salah! Jika memang aku menikah, aku pasti akan menikah dengan Taufan bukan dengan mu." Ucap Ying dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan mu. Aku bisa menunjukan buktinya saat kau sudah di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Nada bicara Halilintar juga ikut meninggi.

"Tapi aku tak mau ikut dengan mu setelah ini."

"Tidak ada tapi! Kau ikut dengan ku. Harus!"

"Tidak."

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Cukup! Ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Kau akan bersama ku! Pulang ke rumah kita dan tidak ada penolakan!" Mutlak. Itulah nada yang di ucapakan Halilintar. Membuat sang lawan bicara bungkam. Dengan hati lelah dan kesal Halilintar berbalik dan keluar dari ruang rawat inap istrinya yang sedang mengalami kasus amnesia.

Perkataan Ying sebenarnya sungguh sangat menyakitkan hati. Dia tak dianggap sebagai suami dan Ying malah bilang bahwa si playboy sial itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan hati Ying mengucapkannya dengan fasih tanpa merasa tak enak hati sedikit pun padanya. Apa cintanya telah hilang bersama dengan memori-memori yang seperti potongan-potongan puzzle yang belum sempurna. Dalam otaknya. Dalam hatinya. Apa Taufan sekarang kembali dalam hati Ying?

' _Amnesia sialan_ ' pikir Halilintar.

Dalam hati Halilintar sangat berterima kasih dan mengutuk Dr. Amemiya yang telah dengan sangat baik menangani istrinya dari kondisi di ambang kematian hingga terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia.

 **Flashback**.

 _Tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di tinggalkannya begitu saja setelah mendengar kabar dari Dr. Amemiya bahwa istrinya telah sadar. Dengan lega Halilintar segera keluar dari kantornya menuju Eleven Hospital menggunakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk mengurangi resiko kecelakaan._

 _Dan sekarang di sinilah dia berdiri. Di depan ruang rawat inap kelas 1 dengan kualitas terbaik dengan layanan VIP bernomor 219. Senyum yang Halilintar pasang tergambar jelas penuh dengan kelegaan di wajahnya yang jarang sekali menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Halilintar menekan tombol open. Pintu kamar pun terbuka secara otomatis, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan hati berdebar-debar. Dan benar saja, terlihat Ying yang telah siuman duduk di atas ranjang menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti yang terkesan aneh._

 _"Boboiboy Halilintar apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"_

 _Boboiboy Halilintar menyerngit heran. Dirinya tidak salah dengar juga tidak tuli. Tadi Ying memanggilnya Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Mr. Boboiboy Halilintar anda tidak mengerti?"_

 _Tidak salah lagi. Ying memang memanggilnya Boboiboy Halilintar. Gaya bicaranya juga jadi kaku dan formal. Seperti saat dia dan Ying masih berstatus sebagai teman dari teman. Semuanya makin terasa aneh. Seperti ada yang tidak beres._

 _"Ying ada yang tidak beres dengan mu. Aku akan panggil Amemiya."_

 _Sebelum Halilintar beranjak pergi, Ying kembali mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _"Saya yang seharusnya berkata begitu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan anda. Sejak kapan anda memanggil saya Ying? Setahu saya anda selalu memanggil saya dengan nama keluarga."_

 _Halilintar melongo. Rupanya benar ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Ying._

 _"Ying ini tidak lucu. Sadarlah ok! Sebelum aku berprasangka yang tidak-tidak."_

 _Kali ini giliranYing yang melongo._

 _'Ada apa dengan Boboiboy Halilintar? Seperti aku dengannya sudah berhubungan baik saja' Seingat Ying, Boboiboy Halilintar selalu cuek padanya._

 _Sebelum Ying kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, Halilintar melangkah keluar dengan tenang. Meninggalkan Ying yang hanya diam berpikir tentang perubahan sikap Boboiboy Halilintar yang awalnya cuek, hingga sekarang berubah perhatian._

 _..._

 _Tepat sekali ketika Halilintar keluar dari kamar rawat inap Ying Dr. Amemiya telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan tampang lelahnya. Halilintar jadi merasa iba. Pastilah Dr. Amemiya sangat sibuk, karena terlalu fokus merawat istrinya sementara pasien-pasiennya jadi menggunung._

 _"Mr. Boboiboy saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Benturan kepala dalam kecelakaan Mrs. Juvia terlalu keras. Hingga menyebabkan sedikit kerusakan pada otak. Akibatnya akan ada potongan memori yang hilang dari ingatan Mrs. Juvia walaupun tidak semuanya."_

 _Halilintar menggeleng. Dia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing._

 _"Tidak. Tidak apa. Dr. Amemiya, anda telah memberikan istri saya perawatan yang sangat baik hingga istri ku bisa bangun kembali."_

 _"Mr. Boboiboy,"_

 _Dr. Amemiya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Halilintar._

 _"Dukungan psikologi sangat di butuhkan dalam kasus ini. Saya harap anda tak putus semangat demi kesembuhan Mrs. Juvia Dan bila ada kendala tambahan hubungi saya saat itu juga."_

 **End flashback.**

.

.

.

.

...

Setelah insiden bangunnya Ying dari koma selama lima bulan, semua anggota keluarga memutuskan berkumpul di rumah ayah Boboiboy untuk merundingkan masalah di mana Ying akan tinggal. Membuat Halilintar terbawa emosi, tentunya Ying akan tetap tinggal bersama Halilintar walau Ying akan bersikap asing padanya. Lagi pula Halilintar suaminya.

"Halilintar, kau tidak iba dengan keadaan Ying sekarang? Biarkan Ying tinggal bersama keluarganya."

"..."

"Kau dengar perkataan ibu bukan. Itulah jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Biarkan Ying kembali ke ingatan masa lalunya setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"..."

"Dan membiarkan mu kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Apa maksud mu Hali? Ini memang yang ter-"

"Teruslah bilang bahwa itu yang terbaik. Kalian tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan. Kalian tak mengerti dan hanya mencari solusi tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bagaimana dengan ku sekarang? Bila Ying tak bisa mencintai ku kembali dan menerima ku kembali. Bagaimana dengan anak kami? Dia, dia akan sangat sedih bila tahu ibunya sendiri tak bisa mengingat dirinya hanya dalam kurun waktu lima bulan."

Hening.

"Aku akan sembuhkan Ying dengan cara ku sendiri tanpa campur tangan kalian semua."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Bentak Gempa, "kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin tertekan dan kondisinya akan semakin memburuk."

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tau segalanya Gempa! Aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintai Ying." Balas Halilintar setengah membentak. Gempa tersenyum miring.

Sebelum Halilintar bisa bangun dari sofa. Ayahnya kembali melontarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil." Ujar sang ayah dengan nada sinis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang benar." Ujar Halilintar tidak kalah sinis.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Ying kami!" Nelly mendelik tajam pada Halilintar.

"Terserah kalian ingin bicara apa jalang."

Dengan itu Halilintar meninggalkan mansion sang ayah dengan emosi yang mendominasi dirinya. Menghiraukan teriakan orang tuanya dan orang tua Ying yang menggema murka.

"Lihat saja nanti para makhluk egois, kalian juga pasti akan senang dengan hasilnya."

Halilintar memasuki mobilnya.

Tbc.

Gaje? Emang.


End file.
